If You Give Spock Some Logic
by NineKindsofCrazy
Summary: Spock loves logic. 'Nuff said.


Here's my Spock story that goes along with 'If You Give Jim Kirk a Starship' and 'If You Give McCoy a Hypo'.

I'm so sorry, you guys. I totally wanted to post this earlier, but my sister kinda decided to have a last minute pool party. And I also totally forgot that tomorrow is a holiday and my family had planned to go to Six Flags. Which means that I haven't got to finish my Spock & chocolate story (which I think will be called 'Sweet Chocolate of Mine') and I probably won't get to finish it tomorrow. :(

But I promise that I will have it done and posted by the end of Tuesday. I have it partially written and it's sort of turning out longer than I had planned (which I think is a good thing) but I also think it's turning out better than I originally planned, so, yay! I'm excited to post it when I finally get it done. :)

And one more thing- Spock is totally my favorite Star Trek character ever. I have such a soft spot for him- old Spock, new Spock, kid Spock, dead Spock, mirror Spock, animated Spock, action figure Spock. I am a sucker for any Spock. So, if it ever seems like I'm biased or siding with Spock or showing him more attention or playing favorites or whatever, uh, it's probably because I am.

Anyways, here's the story.

* * *

If you give Spock some logic, he'll have an emotion to go with it.

"Spock, isn't it logical, that if there are eggs here, then their mother must be nearby?"

"It is logical, Captain. I am quite pleased with your conclusion."

Spock will be reminded by a certain doctor that he is half-human.

"Doctor, I fail to see why you are so amused."

"Isn't being pleased a _human emotion_, Spock?"

However, being a half-Vulcan, Spock will try to hide his emotions.

"Perhaps 'pleased' is not the right word. I was simply complimenting the Captain on his logical insight."

"Of course, Mr. Spock."

Something will catch Spock's attention.

"Fascinating."

"… Is that the only adjective you know?"

An unknown life form will appear.

"I've never seen a creature like that before. What do the readings say, Mr. Spock?"

"Tricorder readings indicate that the creature is based on a carbon silicon compound."

The creature will then attack..

"Set phasers to kill. It seems to be immune to our phaser stuns."

"It seems to be immune to our phasers altogether."

Spock will attempt a mind-meld with the creature.

"If you think it will work, Spock. Try to meld with it. Just be careful."

"Our minds our one."

He will realize that the creature means no harm.

"This is a peaceful creature? It tried to kill us!"

"The creature only wants to protect her eggs from the predators of this planet. She seemed to mistake us as hostile threats."

A situation will then arise in which Spock cannot act logically.

"Why did you jump in front that monster to protect those eggs?"

"Because they were in danger from this one of this world's carnivorous beings.

Spock will try to be forced to admit that he acted emotionally.

"So you did it because you worried about those unhatched little creatures? Because you care about them?"

"On the contrary, I was only trying to prevent interference on this planet. If we were not here, the carnivorous animal would not have been drawn to our earlier phaser fire, and therefore, the creature's eggs would not have been in danger in the first place."

Well, if you give Spock some emotion, he'll have some logic to go with it.

* * *

Yeah, Spock totally cared about the random little creature babies. :)

Looking back, I think these stories might have fit better in the TOS category, but, oh well.

Is it just me, or have these stories gotten sillier as they've gone on? I thought this one might be harder to write, since I didn't really want to repeat anything from my Kirk and McCoy stories, but I actually got it done pretty fast. And I think this'll be the last 'If You Give a..." story I'm writing. (At least for now. Although, I was kind of tempted to give 'If You Give Scotty a Sandwich' a try.)

And I should totally go to sleep since I have to wake up early tomorrow, but I'm on a writer's roll right now, and I really want to write some more of my Spock story. :)


End file.
